The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dophloxearpica’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new early and freely-flowering Phlox plants with attractive flower color.
The new Phlox plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number PA09-000167-004, not patented. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the mutation parent in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in July, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since July, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.